


No Business Like Show Business

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faberry, Futanari, G!P, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel sets up a little surprise for Quinn: a room full of cameras and a sexy wakeup call. PWP g!p Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Business Like Show Business

**Author's Note:**

> For a [LiveJournal](http://quinnisfabray.livejournal.com/) prompt, PWP, explicit sex, oral, anal, video cameras, futanari, Faberry, g!p Quinn.
> 
> I imagine the coffee table in this fic looks something like this [oak table](http://s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/images.antiques-atlas.co.uk/dealer-stock-images/theantiqueshop/Antique_Style_solid_oak_coffee_as105a661b.jpg) (except narrow enough to straddle comfortably, and obviously not doll-house sized).
> 
> Hate to Feel will "probably" be the next of the series updated, although it's getting rather angsty and as of right now, I'm not sure there will be any smut at all in Ch3... O.O

Rachel had been waiting for an opportunity like this: no auditions, no work scheduled, no place to be early the next morning, and Quinn, asleep in the living room, sprawled half on and half off the couch. It was the perfect opportunity to set up the little... surprise she’d been planning. She moved quietly around the living room, carefully setting up the tripods and cameras as stealthily as possible – Quinn was a heavy sleeper, but too much activity risked waking her. When she’d finished, she made a final pass of the room, checking that each of the video cameras were fully charged, stable on their tripods and angled to capture the entire area around the couch and coffee table. The little handheld camcorder was in standby on the heavy, oak coffee table, with a brand new memory card. The brunette clicked each of the cameras on, pausing in front of the last one to stare into the cold lens. Everything was going to be perfect.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Rachel addressed the camera in low murmur. “I hope you enjoy this as much as I will... happy anniversary, baby.”

She smiled and stepped back from the camera, dropping her silk robe to the floor to reveal a matching black lace bra and panty set. They probably wouldn’t stay on long, but she wanted Quinn to have the fun of taking them off. Rachel moved to kneel on the floor in front of the couch, knees on either side of the one foot the blonde had resting on the floor. She leaned down to lay chaste kisses along an athletic thigh, hands gently pulling on Quinn’s loose boxers, working them halfway down her thighs. She was once again glad the blonde was a fairly sound sleeper; she stirred, but didn’t quite awaken at the disturbance.

Rachel wrapped one hand around her lover’s toned leg, the other reaching up to explore between the blonde’s legs. Quinn’s penis was soft and smooth, the head like silk under Rachel’s stroking fingertip. She slid her fingers higher to encircle the flaccid member, squeezing and massaging gently until it was half-hard, long and thick against Quinn’s thigh. Quinn groaned and shifted in her sleep, unconsciously responding to Rachel’s ministrations. The brunette smirked up at the camera angled at her face, lust and mischief sparkling in her dark eyes. Her fingertips slid lower, stroking the baby-soft skin of Quinn’s full testicles; she cupped the heavy orbs in her hand, rolling them in her palm, one finger creeping out to stroke the line of Quinn’s groin. A gasp sounded above her, curvaceous hips bucking at the touch.

_She’s awake... good..._

Looking up into sleep-clouded hazel eyes, Rachel began kissing her way up Quinn’s leg, her hand encircling the now-fully hard member where it lay throbbing, flat against her lover’s toned abdomen. Body arched above the blonde, Rachel paused to tongue Quinn’s sensitive balls while she reached over to pick up the handheld camcorder. She pressed the small device into Quinn’s hands, glancing up to wink playfully at her gradually comprehending lover. Quinn looked around the room, finally understanding just what was happening; Rachel felt a brief flash of trepidation – this was the moment she’d find out if she’d really made a mistake. Her fear was short-lived; Quinn’s eyes darkened, a pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she turned the camcorder on and aimed it down her chest to where Rachel’s hand loosely stroked her hard shaft. Rachel looked directly into the camera lens while she licked a path up Quinn’s cock; she paused to mouth the tip, lips making love to the sensitive glans, eyes still trained on the glittering lens.

“Mm, oh, fuck yeah,” Quinn’s voice was still sleep-rough as she urged Rachel on. “Do you know how sexy you look? Suck me, baby.”

The corners of Rachel’s mouth curved upwards and she held the blonde’s rigid member upright, showing off the full length for the cameras. She wrapped her lips around the tip to tongue the little slit, cheeks hollowing as she sucked. She brought her other hand into play, gently squeezing Quinn’s balls and eagerly slurping the spurt of pre-come she was rewarded with. Rachel began to slowly lower her head on Quinn’s cock, taking the thick length deeper into her throat. The spongy head dragged across the ridges on the top of her mouth before hitting the softer flesh at the back of her throat.

“God... yeah, baby, take it all,” Quinn moaned above her, zooming the camcorder in on Rachel’s nearly-black eyes. She panned downwards to watch Rachel’s hand unwrap from around the base of her cock as the brunette pushed a little further down, taking the entire 8 ½ inches.

Rachel swallowed around Quinn’s fat dick, holding it in place for a few long seconds. Quinn zoomed out to catch the full view when Rachel pulled off and began bobbing her head, sucking and swirling her tongue around the vein pulsing on the underside of Quinn’s cock. Reaching up with her free hand, Quinn pulled Rachel’s hair away from her face for a fully unobstructed view of the brunette deepthroating her cock over and over.

“Nngh, fuck, I... you’re, mmn, fuck, you’re gonna make me come already,” Quinn warned, feeling her balls tighten. This was so fucking hot, she just couldn’t hold back. Her hips thrust weakly up into Rachel’s mouth and when the girl pushed down to the base again and moaned around her, she lost her tenuous control, erupting into her lover’s throat. The raw pleasure of her climax was almost painfully intense and she dropped the camcorder, mouth open in a silent scream as Rachel swallowed her hot come. A few drops escaped, sliding down Quinn’s shaft to wet her groin, and she wished fleetingly that she’d been able to hold on to the camcorder.

Rachel pulled her mouth off Quinn’s semi-hard dick with a pop, moving up the lean body beneath her to capture the blonde in an open-mouthed kiss. She pushed the mouthful of semen she’d saved into Quinn’s mouth, revelling in the way her lover whimpered and sucked on her tongue.

“Rach... fuck, gimme that camera back,” Quinn demanded, her own hands busy kneading Rachel’s breasts through thin lace. The brunette was quick to comply, leaning down to pick the small device up off the floor where Quinn had dropped it earlier. She held it out to the blonde with a challenging smirk, eager to see what the girl would decide to do with it.

“Take the bra off,” Quinn whispered, zooming in until Rachel’s breasts filled the screen.

Rachel reached back and unclasped the single hook holding the flimsy lace secure. She slowly let the fabric fall away from her breasts, Quinn’s eyes trained on her in anticipation. The blonde groaned when the garment fell away, revealing two firm handfuls topped by hardened nipples.

“You see that? Perfect,” Quinn murmured, holding the camcorder in one hand, reaching the other forward to drag her thumb across one peak. She set the camera in her lap, unwittingly capturing her hardening cock where it stood nearly straight up from between her legs. Leaning forward, she captured one pebbled nipple in her mouth, sucking and teasing the tip with her tongue. When she pulled away, she gently scraped her teeth along the hardened nub, drawing a moan of approval from her lover.

“Quinn, please....”

“Please what?” Quinn smirked and picked up the camcorder, scooting down until she was lying flat on her back, Rachel straddled above her waist. She zoomed in to where the lace was moulded to Rachel’s mound; the black fabric was too dark to show the wetness, but it was obviously saturated, from the way it clung to her folds.

“Take them off; let me see that gorgeous pussy.”

Rachel peeled the soaked fabric away from her core and then sat back on Quinn’s thighs to pull the little piece of cloth off her legs. She stretched her legs out in front of her, raising them slightly, well aware of the view she was treating her lover to as she discarded the lingerie.

“God, look at you... get up here,” Quinn instructed, eyes dark, cheeks flushed with arousal. Her cock was fully hard again, lying flat against her stomach where it oozed pre-come onto her tank top. Rachel moved to comply, dragging her wet folds across Quinn’s hot length to position herself directly in front of the blonde’s face, knees on either side of her lean torso.

“You’re so wet... look at that – look how wet she is,” Quinn zoomed in, reaching out with her free hand to part the brunette’s outer lips, one finger dipping into her folds to gather some of her wetness. When she pulled her hand away, a glistening strand clung to her finger and she brought it to her mouth, whimpering as she sucked the sweetness from her own hand.

“Quinn... touch me, please... I need you,” Rachel couldn’t take any more; she’d been in a heightened state of arousal, wet and ready, since she started setting the cameras up. Sucking Quinn off always did things to her, but now, with the knowledge of the cameras trained on them and how much Quinn was enjoying this experience, she was nearly out of her mind with the need to be touched.

Quinn brought two fingers up, filming herself as she brushed them across Rachel’s clit, carefully exploring the wet folds. She slid lower and Rachel groaned, hips moving against the hand between her legs, desperate for any friction. Quinn bit her lip and slowly slipped those two fingers into her lover’s grasping core.

“Look at that, look how ready she is... did sucking my dick get you all wet, baby?” Quinn pulled her fingers out, camera focused in on the glistening digits as they emerged from the fluttering, pink hole.

“You know it did, I – fuck! Quinn!” Rachel cut herself off, hips bucking forward when Quinn swiped a thumb across her protruding clit.

Quinn moaned and set the camera on the arm of the couch behind her, hoping to capture as much of the action as possible. Grasping hold of Rachel’s small ass, Quinn pulled her lover forward against her face, tongue darting out to sample the girl’s nectar directly from the source.

“You’re so beautiful... I wish we could film this part,” Quinn murmured against Rachel’s heated core, the vibrations and movements of her lips sending ripples of pleasure through her. Quinn covered her labia with her open mouth, tongue dipping between the folds to taste and tease.

“Mmn, yes, baby, lick me....”

Rachel rocked against Quinn’s face, mashing her clit against Quinn’s nose while her tongue trailed lower to dip into her entrance. Quinn’s tongue flickered in and out of the molten channel, lips sucking on her inner labia. Replacing her tongue with those same two fingers, Quinn began to lick and suck at the swollen little nub; the pleasure was so intense, Rachel _almost_ wanted to move away, to make her stop, but it was still _so good_. The brunette pushed down on her lover’s fingers, hips undulating as she rode that perfect face. She knew what this must look like on the cameras, and felt herself gush, insides clenching around the digits impaling her.

“Fuck, so good... bite me, baby, please... c’mon....”

Rachel could feel her climax bearing down on her and when Quinn gently bit down on her swollen clit, she shrieked and arched, walls collapsing around slender fingers. Wetness gushed out of her, flooding the hand penetrating her. Quinn removed her fingers, bringing her mouth to the clenching hole to lap up the mess, tongue wiggling inside to get every last drop. Rachel rode out her pleasure, moaning and tugging at messy blonde locks until she had to pull away, over stimulated and needing a respite.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking sexy... fuck, look at that,” Quinn grabbed the camera, zooming in first on Rachel’s heaving, glistening chest and then slowly panning down to her engorged, reddened pussy – wet and gaping, still fluttering with the tremors of her orgasm. Quinn’s hips thrust up against air when Rachel trailed her hand across her thigh to spread her lips, a fingertip reaching out to stroke down her clit.

“I want you to fuck me now... I want your cock inside me, filling me up.”

“Oh my god,” Quinn groaned, sitting up to tear her tank top off over her head. Rachel moved off of Quinn just long enough for the blonde to kick off her boxers and sit properly on the couch, cock standing hard and proud between her legs. The brunette turned, staring into the camera aimed directly at her as she positioned herself in front of her lover, straddling the other girl’s legs. Quinn couldn’t resist temptation and leaned forward to sink her teeth gently into one cute little ass cheek.

“Mmn, later, baby, let me ride you this way first,” Rachel panted, lowering herself until the blonde’s fat cockhead nudged at her slick entrance.

“Wait, I have an idea,” Quinn grasped the brunette’s hips, stopping her descent. Rachel whined her displeasure, but obediently stood up to allow Quinn to scoot forward and place the camcorder between her feet. It was pointing upwards, capturing Quinn’s balls where they dangled just off the edge of the couch, looking up the length of her shaft and between Rachel’s legs.

“Oh, fuck,” Rachel felt herself clench and hoped the camcorder would pick up the twitching movement as she began her descent again. Quinn didn’t stop her again, and this time she lowered herself until she’d taken her lover’s cock all the way into her wanton pussy. She wasn’t sure what the floor cam would pick up, but she knew this had to look really hot on the room cams – her, spread and straddling Quinn’s legs with her thick shaft sheathed inside her pussy.

Rachel began to move slowly, finding her rhythm, her feet planted on the floor as she bounced on Quinn’s dick. She loved the feeling of the thick shaft piercing into her, pushing against her walls and filling her so perfectly.

“Fuck yeah, Rach, ride me,” Quinn panted. She pushed up each time Rachel lowered herself, shoving her cock as deep as she could get. The girl was so _tight_ and even though she’d promised to let Quinn into her ass later, right now, the blonde couldn’t imagine anything feeling better.

Leaning back, Rachel brought her feet up, bracing them on the edge of the couch on either side of Quinn’s legs. She moaned at the thought of how this would look on camera, her pussy completely spread and on display. Having her feet under her provided more leverage and she began to ride Quinn’s cock in earnest while the blonde fucked up into her, a lewd squelching sound accompanying each thrust of the fat shaft into her tight heat.

“Mmn, oh yeah... show the camera how much you want it,” Quinn grunted and reached around to stroke Rachel’s clit. The added stimulation was the brunette’s undoing and she tumbled into another orgasm, arched back against her lover, hands behind her head to tangle in blonde locks as she pressed down hard on the cock impaling her. Quinn wasn’t far behind, her cock swelling and spasming, shooting ropes of come into Rachel’s clenching core. Between their position and gravity, the viscous stuff almost immediately began to drip back out, a thick glob of come dripping down onto the camcorder lens under Rachel.

“God, Quinn, you feel so good,” Rachel dropped her feet back to the floor and rotated her hips on the still-hard cock buried in her, forcing more come to drip out of her.

Quinn’s hands never stilled, wandering Rachel’s torso, pinching and pulling her breasts. The blonde leaned around to peek down at the camcorder, hips jumping involuntarily when she saw the blob of semen obscuring the lens. She was a bit disappointed they wouldn’t have more footage at that angle, but imagining the image they must have captured – her come dripping out of her lover’s pussy – sent a surge of arousal through her.

“Oh, did we make a mess?” Rachel reached between her legs to pick up the camcorder and slid off of Quinn’s lap, a shudder passing through her at the empty feeling in her core. She straddled the heavy oak coffee table, exposing her raw pussy to one of the cameras. Quinn watched in anticipation, wondering just what her sexy diva was up to, and almost spontaneously orgasmed at the sight of a pink little tongue flicking out to lick the come from the camcorder lens.

“Holy shit, oh my god Rachel,” Quinn whispered, gripping the base of her cock tightly. She could hardly believe what she was seeing and her mind immediately jumped to the footage the little camcorder must be capturing – Rachel’s tongue swiping across the glass, cleaning it of their combined come.

“Tasty,” Rachel smirked at her, licking up the last few drops.

Quinn snatched the camcorder from her and grabbed up her discarded tank top to wipe any lingering smears from the lens. She wanted it crystal clear for this next part.

“Lay down, baby,” Quinn laid a gentle hand on Rachel’s shoulder, pushing her down onto the smooth wood surface. A convenient bottle of lube was conspicuously placed on the bottom tier of the table – Rachel had definitely planned this little adventure well. Quinn slathered her cock in the slick stuff and then brought her lube-covered hand up to stroke Rachel’s puckered hole. They’d done this before, so she knew her lover could take it – and would enjoy it – but she still wanted to make sure she was properly prepared so as not to hurt her too much.

Quinn picked up the camcorder in her clean hand to pan the room and the length of Rachel’s body, stretched out and spread on the coffee table. She zoomed in on her fingers where they rubbed lube into the tight ring of Rachel’s anus. Ever-so-slowly she pushed one finger into the tight heat, cock twitching when Rachel moaned and pushed back on the invading digit.

“Put another finger in, stretch me out... I want it so bad, baby, please,” Rachel begged, pushing back on that finger to force it deeper.

“Oh, fuck...,” Quinn was quick to comply, sliding a second finger into the tight hole, thrusting and scissoring to stretch her lover.

“Mmn, yes, just like that... do it baby – come on, fuck me.”

Quinn groaned and got into position behind the smaller woman, legs on either side of the coffee table, lubed hand gripping her dick while the other continued to film the action up-close-and-personal. She nudged the spongy head of her cock against Rachel’s tight little hole, zooming in to max as she began to push in, moaning as the slick, constricting heat squeezed her cockhead.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck... Rachel... oh my god,” Quinn gripped the base of her cock tightly again to keep from coming. Being inside Rachel’s tight little ass got her off like nothing else, but actually _filming_ it and knowing just how hot this looked had her on the verge of losing control.

“Nngh, yeah... oh yes, mmn, Quinn,” Rachel had to fight not to push back against the fat cock impaling her ass; she wanted it so bad, but she knew her lover needed a moment to compose herself and she didn’t want this to be _over_ yet.

Rachel moaned as Quinn began moving again, pushing forward slowly. Quinn stayed zoomed in, capturing every millimetre of her dick splitting her tiny lover’s ass. She kept going until she bottomed out, groin resting against taut little buttocks, balls resting on the cool wood of the table. She ground in, deep and hard, knowing how much Rachel liked to have her ass owned – just a little ache to make it hurt so good. Rachel cried out and pushed up on her elbows, angling her body so her swollen clit could mash against the hard wood of the table. Quinn ground in hard again, pushing Rachel’s pelvis against the table and a small climax shuddered through the body beneath her.

“Ungh, Quinn,” Rachel sobbed, overwhelmed with intense pleasure. She gripped the edges of the table, needing something to cling to as Quinn began to ream her ass.

The blonde withdrew slowly until the ridge of her cockhead pressed against the inside of Rachel’s anus, and then snapped her hips forward, plunging her shaft into the depths of Rachel’s bowels. Her mind spun, knowing that the cameras angling in on them would capture _everything_ – the clench of her own buttocks as she forced her dick into her lover’s ass, the length of their bodies stretched out over the coffee table, the expression of helpless ecstasy on Rachel’s face, and best of all, the image of her cock sliding in and out of the tight hole.

“Fuck, Rach, god, do – do you know how hot this is gonna look?” Quinn growled, pounding away behind her lover. “So fucking hot, I... mmn, god, I don’t know what’s gonna be better... ah, fuck, doing it o-or seeing it.”

Rachel wailed as Quinn slammed in again, pressing her sensitive core hard against the unyielding wood. She loved the divine pleasure-pain of Quinn’s thick member stretching out her most forbidden hole, and the coffee table might just be the best surface they’d fucked on yet – no mercy, no give, just raw, hard fucking, holding her trapped in that frenzied state between ecstasy and agony.

“Ah! Quinn, I... oh my god, I... ungh!” Rachel came hard at the next grind of her battered clit against the now-wet wood. Her cunt spasmed around nothing and her ass clamped down hard around Quinn’s cock, holding her in place as Rachel fell apart beneath her. The brunette collapsed against the table, body shaking and convulsing with the force of her climax.

“Nngh, Rachel!” Quinn dropped the camera, hands clutching at narrow hips to push hard into the woman pinned under her. Her cock pulsed and twitched, painting her lover’s insides with thick semen. Rachel’s ass continued to clench around her, milking her of every last drop of come and prolonging the ripples of pleasure that shuddered through her. She slumped against the little brunette, both of them breathing hard and dripping sweat onto smooth wood.

“Fuck, baby, that was amazing... are you okay?” Quinn knew she’d been a little rougher than usual, but she just couldn’t restrain herself.

“Mm, perfect,” came the contented reply; Quinn could hear the smile in Rachel’s voice.

As soon as she’d caught her breath, Quinn pushed up and grabbed the camcorder again. Focusing in on her softening dick where it was still gripped tightly in the snug ring of Rachel’s anus, she began to pull back slowly. When her mostly-soft member finally fell away from the gaping hole, a flood of come followed, splattering onto the tabletop. Quinn zoomed out to capture the full image of Rachel lying on the table, ass spread and dripping; if she hadn’t been so spent, she would’ve been hard and ready to go again. Play time was over for today though and it was time to clean up and cuddle for a while. She couldn’t wait to start reviewing the footage and maybe edit together a slick little porn for their own pleasure, but she really liked to be close to her lover after intense sessions like these – and this was certainly the most intense they’d ever had.

Come to think of it though... maybe they could hook up one of the cameras to the TV after their shower. Rachel wasn’t usually inclined to watching anything but musicals, but she figured this would be an exception. _I really can’t wait to see this... and do it all over again._


End file.
